


Nightly Romps

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Fondling, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multiple Partners, Nuns, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Men, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl likes it when the quiet ones come to visit her at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Romps

 

"Primus, you feel so good tonight."

 

Prowl said nothing as she gripped the sheets, her lip red and puffy from being kissed and from her biting it.  She was still in her room next to the other sisters.

 

"Need to just... Hmm!" Scrapper adjusted his angle to hit deeper, her insides squeezing tighter around him, "So good."

 

She was used to one of the wolf boys coming around at night.  The nightly visits, once just a security detail, was now a little romp she came to expect from them.  And she liked it when the quieter ones came by.  At least she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing anything with them.

 

"There we go... yes." Prowl had been mortified by the slapping sounds of the bodies meeting during the first few times, but she had eventually figured out that the walls were thicker than she had once thought.  Still, a loud enough cry or groan could travel far enough to get one of the other sister's knocking on her door.  Hence why she liked it when the wolf-man who came into her room at night was not a talkative one.

 

Scrapper was one of them.  He and Scavenger and Long Haul were better at keeping quiet than Bonecrusher and Mixmaster.  She would often let them fuck her over her bed, leaving the other two to just eat her out.  After several near misses, they had been learned not to ask for a good fuck at night with her.  They often just got it jumping her in the middle of the day.

 

"Gonna fill you up again.  You ready?"

 

She nodded even though she knew she couldn't stop him.  When a wolf-man came, Prowl knew better than to ask them to wait or to pull out in the heat of the moment.  And she didn't want him to pull out now.

 

No, she wanted that warmth spreading inside her.  She wanted to feel his juices filling her up inside before slipping out between their joined parts and stain her thighs even further.

 

Scrapper did not disappoint as he did so, forcing the nun up into his chest and up on her knees on the bed as he held up her nightgown, leaving her privates bare and opened to the cool night as he filled her up with warm seed.  A stolen kiss left her moaning in his arms as she came around him as well.

 

Prowl knew he was far from being done.  He would mostly likely lay her on the bed, make her clean him off before making her swallow another orgasm down her throat.  And then use her mouth some more before moving on to her pussy again.  And if he was calling it soon, her ripe ass to finish the night off.

 

She could feel her body shiver at the thought of it.  And as he pulled out and laid her on the bed, the nun could only feel her body grow hotter as she found herself swallowing a sticky, juice-soaked cock down her throat.

 

Primus, she thought as she felt his hands at her breasts, don't let this night end anytime soon.

 

END


End file.
